Everlasting Love
by reginabean
Summary: How did Elrond and Celebrian meet? What was their life like together? Find out! Starts from the death of Isildur, and travelling forwards through time...filling in the holes LoTR left us :) chapter 3 is up! Celebrian enters!
1. The Visitor

Introduction:  
The Whereabouts of the Rings, and the Beginning of the Third Age:  
Where did the elven rings and the One Ring end up at the end of the second age? The One Ring was lost, at the disaster of Gladden Fields in the 2nd year of the new age, where Isildur and his sons were slain by orcs.  
  
The three elven rings, themselves, were initially given to the three elves considered to be the greatest of the elder; that is, Vilya to Gil- galad, Nenya to Galadriel, and Narya to Círdan. Before Gil-Galad died, he gave Vilya to Elrond. Círdan gave Narya to Mithrandir, seeming to know that he would have an important role in events to come.  
  
In the third year of the 3rd age, Ohtar, one of Isildur's squires, brought the shards of Narsil to Imladris. This is where history ends, and our story begins.  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival at Imladris  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Erestor.  
  
Erestor, Elrond, and Ohtar had been in a private meeting ever since Ohtar had arrived with the package. He had come in the early morning hours, just before the rising of the sun, and demanded to see Elrond at once.  
  
Although the night guard was reluctant, he finally agreed to wake Erestor. As soon as Erestor realized what Ohtar carried with him, he awoke Elrond immediately. They had subsequently shut themselves in Elrond's study, and, as of high noon, had not yet emerged. The rumor mill that morning had spread as swiftly as the Anduin flowing into the sea. The tension in Imladris was high. The tension in Elrond's study was close to exploding.  
  
Erestor's question was not new to the meeting. In fact, it was the same question that Ohtar had passed to Elrond when the meeting had begun.  
  
"WHAT do we do?" repeated Erestor, impatiently, as the other two occupants of the room appeared quite impassive on the subject. Ohtar, a Númenorian, and a loyal subject of Isildur, was being hardheaded. He was in the middle of his life, with the dark hair and brownish skin of one who has spent his life wholly outdoors. He refused to see any of the solutions Elrond or Erestor suggested as being appropriate, or worthy enough, for the shards of Narsil. Elrond, for his part, was beginning to loose his patience.  
  
Erestor sighed. They had argued in circles all morning, and he was starting to loose his patience along with his master. Every argument came back around to the same, age-old question: Where should the shards of Narsil be stored?  
  
Finally, after a few tense moments of unbearable silence, Elrond spoke. "We appear to be at a standstill on this matter. We have been arguing since daybreak, and yet, still we have no answer. Therefore, I suggest we bring the shards to Lothlórien, and see what Amroth has to say about the matter." He gestured absentmindedly at the silk wrapped bundle lying prominently on his desk.  
  
"I will agree that this would be a wise course of action, as we have not come to an agreement," said Ohtar. "My only concern is how we will protect the shards on this journey."  
  
"Erestor, your thoughts?" asked Elrond, ignoring Ohtar.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan to me." Erestor paused. "We can bring some of the guard with us. Everyone is still in full battle mode. As soon as we're ready, they will be ready to leave as well."  
  
"But won't a whole host attract more attention then necessary?" asked Ohtar.  
  
Erestor glared at Ohtar. :: Ilúvatar, I think he does it just to be difficult! He most certainly is the reason we haven't gotten anywhere ::, he thought. :: None of our solutions are goon enough for the human. Númenorian or not, he is annoying! :: Erestor took a deep breath, reminded himself to be patient, and instead of giving the reprimand that was at the tip of his tongue, he replied, "I didn't say, Ohtar, that we needed a host. We can have as many-or as few-individuals as we need to protect the shards. After all, you managed to bring it here safely."  
  
Ohtar gave Erestor a look, as if to say, 'Well that's because it was me, and not you'. But wisely, he also did not say this out loud. Erestor glanced at Elrond, silently pleading with him to make a decision before Ohtar could find something else to argue.  
  
Seeming to know Erestor's unspoken thoughts, Elrond spoke. "Very well then, we're settled. I will go to Lothlórien, with handpicked guards, to decide what shall be done concerning the shards. Erestor, you'll stay here and look after Imladris." He paused. "Erestor, peek your head out and call Araquárëiel in here, please?" Elrond refocused his attention onto Ohtar, who looked very red in the face, ready to burst into a million pieces at a moment's notice. "Is something wrong, Ohtar?" asked Elrond, with feigned patience and innocence.  
  
"You think I'm just going to sit here while you just leave with Narsil and give me no say in the matter?" he asked, indignant.  
  
"We will deal with that later. I need to get everything prepared first. We'll discuss your presence later today." Elrond gave him a look that said, 'Don't push it or you won't have any chance of going to Lórien.' Ohtar seemed to get the hint and left, before Elrond could outright refuse to let him travel to Lórien. On his way out, he ran into Erestor, who grabbed one of the guards to keep an eye on the Númenorian while he was in the residence.  
  
By now Araquárëiel had been summoned, and stood just inside the doorway. She waited until Ohtar had left before fully entering the room. Erestor resumed his seat in the office. Elrond rifled through the papers on his desk, looking for some parchment, and completely oblivious to both Araquárëiel and Erestor still existing within his office.  
  
"My Lord?" Araquárëiel asked, tentatively. "You summoned me?" She moved further into the room, so that she stood in front of Elrond's desk. Elrond looked up, startled, first at Araquárëiel, and then at Erestor, as if he had forgotten anyone was in the office with him.  
  
"Yes, yes, I did, I'm sorry, this morning's events have been rather stressful," said Elrond. He turned to Erestor, pausing for a moment from his search of the desk. "Did Ohtar leave?"  
  
"He's still in residence, my Lord. He was escorted to the guest rooms, and a servant assigned to his quarters to help him, should he desire anything."  
  
There was something in Erestor's tone that made him question him. "A servant?"  
  
"Well, Laiyulma, really, from the morning guard. To help him travel around the premises, so he doesn't get," Erestor cleared his throat-"lost."  
  
"Right." Elrond decided that were some things he was better off not knowing. He redirected his attention back to Araquárëiel. "Araquárëiel, could you close the door, and slide the latch? Just so we can be sure we will not be interrupted?"  
  
Araquárëiel nodded an affirmative, and lithely moved to the door, shut, and locked it, and was just as quickly standing in the same spot she'd left just a moment before. Elrond gestured for her to sit down n the chair that had been recently vacated by Ohtar. She sat, and awaited further instructions.  
  
Elrond carefully removed the bundle from his desktop, and placed it in one of the deep drawers on the left side of this desk. This uncovered the parchment that he had been searching for earlier. He pulled out his writing quill, and began to write on the parchment.  
  
Araquárëiel glanced at Erestor, confused. Erestor motioned for her to be quiet and patient. He rolled his eyes. Conveyed in that simple action was the message 'Don't ask questions, when he's ready to talk, he'll talk, and if you make him explode I'm going to kill you."  
  
Needless to say, Araquárëiel remained quiet.  
  
For almost ten minutes, there were no sounds except the scratching of Elrond's pen. Abruptly, Elrond stopped writing and reread his letter. Satisfied, he signed it and folded it. He melted a piece of reddish wax and sealed the letter with it, stamping the mark of Imladris into the hardening wax.  
  
"Araquárëiel, I know this is somewhat below your station, but you are our fastest and most trustworthy rider." He handed her the letter. "This needs to be delivered to Amroth immediately. I have an important package that I will be delivering to him. We will be leaving tomorrow morning at the rising of the sun. I need you to ride ahead of us to let him know we are coming. You must leave this afternoon, as soon as possible. If you can't, I'll understand, as it is extremely short notice." Elrond trailed off, hesitantly extending the letter towards Araquárëiel.  
  
Araquárëiel reached out and accepted the letter. "It's not a problem, my Lord. I can leave in an hour. All I need is to pack and grab a bite to eat."  
  
"Thank you, Araquárëiel; I appreciate your willingness to take this on. You are dismissed."  
  
After Araquárëiel left, Erestor stood up and relocked the door. When he sat back down in his seat, he and Elrond stared at each other for a minute before speaking.  
  
"Obviously, Erestor, I will be leaving with the rising of the sun tomorrow. Now what is your advice on what to do with Ohtar?"  
  
"Out of pure selfishness, Elrond, please take him with you. I don't want to deal with the ruckus he will cause if he is trapped in Imladris while you are traveling to Lothlórien with the shards." Erestor grinned. "And, on the trail to Lórien, there are many opportunities for you to loose him in the wilderness."  
  
Elrond gave his advisor a condescending look. Erestor only grinned in response. "Fine, I'll bring him with me. You may owe me, though, when I return."  
  
"I'm sure I will, Elrond." Erestor stood up and walked towards the door. "Would you like me to go and tell Ohtar he will be leaving at daybreak?"  
  
"Yes, please, if you could. Perhaps we'll be lucky and he'll decide daybreak is too early to leave, and he won't come with us."  
  
Erestor paused as he reached up for the door lock. "I don't think we'd be that lucky, Elrond. Most likely he'd insist you should leave later in the day."  
  
"Erestor, please leave my office before you come up with any more optimistic scenarios."  
  
Erestor smiled. "Yes, Elrond." He turned around, opened the door, and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Elrond stood up and relocked the door. He cracked open one of the windows behind his desk.  
  
:: Finally, :: he thought. :: Peace and quiet. Well, at least I have quiet. Peace is far from coming. :: He stared out at the window, looking down at the elves moving about in the courtyard, getting supplies ready for tomorrow's journey. :: Even without Ohtar, this trip would prove to be very interesting. I have avoided going to Lothlórien since. :: Elrond shook his head, to rid himself of his reminiscing. :: There is no time for that now. What is, is. And I must deal with the consequences of my past actions, whatever they may be. It is more important, now, to focus on the current problems. ::  
  
Despite saying this, Elrond did not move from the window for some time, lost in his memories of long ago. 


	2. Arrival at Lorien

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't want any money, and this is all just a figment of my overactive imagination.please don't sue me, I can barely make the rent money.  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival at Lórien  
  
The guard proved unnecessary. Although there were a few sleepless nights where the sounds of orcs could be heard in the distance, the company was never approached. The elves were well aware of their entrance into Lórien; however, it was less obvious to Ohtar. To him it just seemed that the forest had grown eyes, and he glanced about him nervously.  
  
Hesitantly, he asked, "Have you ever felt like the forest is watching you?"  
  
A few scattered chuckles and amused glances met his question. Elrond spared Ohtar a glance, but all he offered was this uncomforting thought: "I am told it can be so."  
  
More chuckles ran through the group, and Ohtar glared at the elves. Suddenly ahead of them, three elves appeared in their path, seemingly from nowhere. They had drawn bows, which were aimed at the company. One of the elves stepped forward towards the company, and asked, "Who travels into these woods?"  
  
"Haldir, it can't possibly been so long that you do not recognize me, can it?" Elrond replied.  
  
Haldir remained firm. "Identify yourself," he said.  
  
Elrond sighed. He had hoped Haldir wouldn't have been so formal about this meeting. Elven formality could crack a diamond in that elf's hand, when he wished. Elrond stepped away from the group. He motioned behind him with his hand for the company to remain still. He turned slightly to give Ohtar a stern look.:: If I get shot today on account of his stupidity..:: Elrond let the thought trail off unfinished.  
  
He refocused his attention on Haldir. Slowly, he gave a half-bow allowing his eyes to drop down, away from Haldir for a moment, indicating his trust in Haldir to not shoot him. He straightened and said: "I am Elrond Peredhil, and I bring forth this company, from Imladris, for a meeting to determine what is to be done with the shards of Narsil. My messenger, Araquárëiel, should have preceded me."  
  
Elrond paused, waited for Haldir's reply. Haldir lowered his bow and his companions followed his lead.  
  
"I apologize for the formality, but it was required. You are expected, Elrond Peredhil. Please follow us and we will lead you into Lórien." He paused, noticing Ohtar. "Why is he here?" He asked, a trace of venom in his voice.  
  
Elrond answered, "He brought the shards of Narsil to Imladris. I believe he has a right to say what happens to the shards."  
  
Haldir looked to Elrond, then to Ohtar, and back to Elrond again. "Very well then, I will trust your judgment." He bowed slightly, eyes cast downward. "Follow me, but keep alert. These are the safest woods in all of Middle Earth, yet even they are not as safe as they once were." He turned to one of his companions, and said, "Rúmil, move ahead of us, and make sure that a place has been prepared for them." Rúmil nodded and sprinted away. Haldir turned to his other companion. "Orophin, walk behind them, and make sure there are no stragglers." Orophin gave a slight bow, and then melted into the trees. Haldir then began to walk into the forest, leaving the company to follow.  
  
Despite Haldir's reservations, the party didn't have any problems traveling through the woods to the heart of Lórien. Although Elrond was rather proud of his tracking skills, he was lost by the time Haldir had lead them to a secluded grove. The only signs of civilization were the ladders leading upward into the treetops. Haldir bowed to the company, and took his leave of them, promising to return soon.The elves dismounted and began unpacking and washing down the horses. Elrond paused when he heard Ohtar sputtering behind him in indignation.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Ohtar?" asked Elrond, already well aware that the Númenorian had found something to complain about. Ohtar was staring in disbelief at the rope ladder that wound up the tree trunk.  
  
"I thought these were civilized people!" Ohtar exclaimed. They want us to sleep where?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Elrond signed, and began unpacking his camping gear. It was obvious Ohtar wasn't going to be climbing trees anytime soon. He sighed. :: This is going to be a long stay. ::  
  
The company was left on their own for two days before Haldir returned to inform Elrond and Ohtar that the meeting had been arranged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The meeting was held on the third morning after their arrival. As Elrond looked upon the elves already gathered in the clearing, he began to get an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. ::This is going to be painful:: he thought.  
  
The clearing was enclosed on three sides by mellyrn. The fourth side looked out upon the Misty Mountains and the Anduin River. There were seven kneeling blankets, all along the wood-enclosed area. There were three blankets facing opposite the Misty Mountains, and two facing in on either side to make a "u" shape, with the opening of the "u" facing the mountains. To the left sat Thranduil and Celeborn, and on the right sat Círdan and an empty blanket. Sitting in the middle, from left to right, were Galadriel, Amroth, and an empty blanket.  
  
When Elrond and Ohtar arrived, Amroth stood, and the other elves followed his lead.  
  
"It is an honor to have you here, Elrond Peredhil. Would you please be so kind as to introduce your companion?"  
  
"Elrond gestured behind him, and Ohtar came forward. "This is Ohtar, Isildur's squire. He delivered the shards of Narsil to Imladris from the Gladden Fields. I believe, since he has traveled so far to protect the shards, he has a right to have a voice in determining what happens to them now."  
  
"Very well. Do the rest of us gathered agree?" There were nods of assent all around. "Good. Well come, then, to Lórien, Ohtar. Have a seat and relax, for you are with friends." Ohtar inclined his head and sat next to Círdan, leaving the empty seat in the front of the group to Elrond.  
  
Amroth re-centered his attention on Elrond. "I give the floor over to you, Elrond, to explain to us why we are gathered here today." Amroth sat down, and the other elves and Ohtar followed his lead, leaving Elrond alone, standing.  
  
"First, so that we are all introduced," he paused. "Ohtar, to your right is Círdan, the shipwright. To my left, here," he pointed to the seat next to him, is Amroth, the Lord of Lórien. Beside him is Galadriel, her husband, Celeborn, and lastly, Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great." Ohtar nodded at each elf as they were introduced to him.  
  
"Now, to get on to business," Elrond continued. "Ohtar arrived at Imladris with the shards of Narsil. We have brought them here to determine the best course of action to take." He paused. "I offer to hold the shards at Imladris until such a time when an heir can reclaim the throne. It would make the most sense, seeing how Valandil is already in my care." Again, he paused, to allow the information to settle. "I will open the floor for any other suggestions." With that said, he sat down on his blanket.  
  
Thranduil immediately rebutted Elrond's offer. "Absolutely NOT! I offer to bring them to Greenwood the Great, where I can protect them in the inner reaches of my caverns."  
  
Elrond shot back: "With what will you protect it? You have no ring."  
"But the sword is Númenorian," interjected Ohtar, before Thranduil could respond. "It should stay with a Númenorian."  
  
::Oh, here we go again:: thought Elrond.  
  
"I, for one, don't want it," spoke up Círdan, before Ohtar could start ranting. "I am too busy as it is to have to worry about protecting some slivers of broken metal."  
  
"And perhaps, Círdan is the wisest of us all," spoke up Galadriel, softly. Although her voice was quiet, everyone in the grove heard her. They stopped bickering and turned all of their attention to Galadriel. She continued. "This is not about pride, or to whom the sword belongs. It BELONGS to an heir of Isildur. However, seeing how Valandil is not of age to take ownership of the sword, and the responsibility that comes with it, that option is not feasible at this time. This sword represents the future, and we must safeguard that future. This is, I repeat, not about WHO the shards belong to, but who will protect them best from the forces which may rise against us."  
  
Elrond spoke. "Would you take it?" He asked her.  
  
Galadriel set him with a piercing stare. A century seemed to pass before she answered. "No, I will not take it. I think that in the future, our role" she paused, and gestured at Celeborn-"will take a different path then where these shards need to be. Like Círdan, we shall find ourselves too busy to protect them." She gave all of the participants a resolved glance, and then sat back, obviously finished speaking her piece.  
  
Amroth stood up. "Let's take a break for the midday meal. I think we have a good deal of food for thought. We will return here in an hour's time." Quietly, still solemn from Galadriel's words, the participants each left the meeting place and went their own way, until reconvening later that day.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
A/N YAAAAAYYY people reviewed!! Woo hoo!!!! As I write this little author's note, it is Sept. 1, 2003, and I cannot get onto fanfic.*grrr* so, whenever this is posted, It's NOT MY FAULT.I'm sure you all understood that anyways *grinz*. Anywhos, if there's anyone who as even gotten this far.YES, this all leading somewhere that has something to do with the original premise of the story *notes that it is listed a psudo-romance, despite two chapters and no romance yet to be seen* also, I originally had the meeting with the members sitting on chairs, but then that seemed silly, to have random chairs in a clearing in the middle of the woods.so now the kneeling on blankets.not exactly what I wanted, but I thought better then sitting on chairs...(and I'm very nervous about how I portrayed the personalities of the other elves here.do u think anyone is really off base? Please tell me!!!)  
  
ANYWHO.I am trying very hard to keep with canon, whenever possible. I am taking some liberties here and there, but hey, if I didn't, there wouldn't be a story, right? Right. Well I say so, anywho, and I'm the author there so HMPH! *raspberry* *oie, I need to get out of this HOUSE!!!!* anyways...  
  
Shirebound-you were not the only one to notice the modern phrases.thank you for pointing them out, I totally had not noticed them.As for Isildur, he did have sons, only one of which survived.you have no idea how painful it was going through the dumb lineage stuffs.*EEEK* that stuff CONFUSES me.*reginabean personally presents shirebound with a cookie of her choice and milk for her enjoyment*  
  
Xsilicax-thank you for pointing out the modern phrases, I am trying to keep them in check.but..well..ARRGGHHH.anywho, you want memories? Hang in there! *grinz* * reginabean personally presents xsilicax with a cookie of her choice, and milk, for her enjoyment*  
  
Eirual of the Nightrunners-yes, yes, the dang modernisms.who knew they'd be so dang hard to root out!!!! Anywho, I did do some research on the whole Isildur's heirs thing, and it almost gave me a headache.but in any case, I think that I should not have to go into much detail there, cause soon the focus of this story will be.oh.hmm.nevermind.ANYWAYS, thank you very much for the background info, all that stuff is OH so confuzzling to me.anywho, thank you sooo much for the review, it is greatly appreciated *reginabean personally presents Eirual with a cookie of her choice, and milk, for her enjoyment!*  
  
Nilmandra-reviews are always accepted, no matter how long it takes you to respond *grinz* *carefully looks up her sleeve* hmmmm.it does kinda look like there's something wriggling around up there.but it might just be my arm, I'm not sure yet *grinz* anyways, if fanfic ever lets me sign in.I can get this dang story.up.*grumbles* meanwhile, though *reginabean personally presents Nilmandra with a cookie of her choice, and milk, for her enjoyment* 


	3. The Vote

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't want any money, and this is all just a figment of my overactive imagination.please don't sue me, I can barely make the rent money.  
  
Sorry this took so long..*hopes someone is still reading and reviewing out there..somewhere* ::peers out into the distance, looking for long lost reviewers.::  
  
Chapter 3: The Vote  
  
When the meeting regrouped for the afternoon session, whether from food or drink, or an unwillingness to speak, the members were ominously silent. Finally unable to bear the silence, Elrond spoke. "As I understand it, these are our positions." He paused. "Ohtar, Thranduil, and I have all offered to take the shards into our protection." He directed his attention to Celeborn. "Celeborn, may I assume you stand with Galadriel?" He glanced at Celeborn, who nodded his head in agreement. Elrond continued. "Celeborn, Galadriel, and Círdan have chosen not to offer protection to the shards. This brings us to you, Amroth. What is your position?"  
  
"I agree with Galadriel, but for different reasons. My path will lead me across the sea soon. No, I do not want to take charge of these shards, which will hold me ransom to these lands when I would be reunited with my home."  
  
"Then all that is left is for us, then, is to vote."  
  
Ohtar broke in, "How are we to vote, we don't know who has the best protection!"  
  
Thranduil interrupted before Elrond had a chance to respond. "Well trust me; it is not you, Edain." Thranduil and Ohtar stood and approached each other. Galadriel stood up and came between them before blows could come.  
  
"Stop! This is not why we are here. As hard as this may be for the two of you to understand!" She gave both Ohtar and Thranduil a long look. "We are all on the same side." For a long time there were no sounds in the grove, not bird, nor wind, nor elf, nor man.  
  
No sounds, except for a slight movement within the trees behind Ohtar. Galadriel was the only member of the group who noticed it, however. She smiled slightly to herself, unnoticeable except to the most careful observer.  
  
:: You are a meddling child::  
  
There was soundless laughter in response.  
  
:: I wouldn't be yours if I wasn't::  
  
Galadriel returned her attention to the matter at hand.  
  
"Sit." She commanded. Ohtar and Thranduil obeyed. When they were seated, she continued. "We could spend the rest of the evening debating who will best protect the shards. Each of us are unique and talented individuals. Each has our own strengths and weaknesses. But the protection of these shards is not about physical-or even magical strength." She glanced at Thranduil and Ohtar. "Rather, it is about strength of character." She paused, to allow her words to sink in.  
  
After a moment, she continued. "We can either sit here and debate until the sun has grown old and the moon has dimmed, or we can vote. I say we vote. Any objections?" She stared at each participant, searching for any sign of dissent. There seemed to be none. "Good." She paused. "Will we take an open or closed vote?" All indicated a preference for an open vote. "Very well then," she continued, "an open vote it is. I will act as a tie breaker, if that proves necessary. Otherwise, I will not vote. Let us begin then, if there are no objections." Most of the participants were awed by her sudden 'take charge' attitude, and no one said a word.  
  
She wasted no time beginning. "Thranduil, your vote?"  
  
"Myself," he replied.  
  
"One for Thranduil. Celeborn, your vote?"  
  
"Thranduil."  
  
"Two for Thranduil. Amroth, your vote?"  
  
"Elrond."  
  
"One for Elrond. Your vote, Elrond?"  
  
Elrond took a deep breath before answering. "Ohtar." The whole meeting seemed to let out a breath with him after he answered, as if they had all been holding their breaths in suspense of his answer.  
  
"One for Ohtar. Your vote, Ohtar?"  
  
"Myself," he replied, looking slightly cocky.  
  
"Two for Ohtar. And lastly, Círdan, your vote?"  
  
Círdan took his time answering Galadriel's request. It almost seemed as if he was counting up the votes in his head to recheck where everything stood before casting his own vote. Finally, he gave his answer. "Elrond."  
  
"Two for Elrond." Galadriel paused, to let the information sink in. "This means there is a three way tie. As agreed prior to voting, I will vote to break the tie."  
  
"We didn't agree to that! You made that rule yourself!" Shouted Ohtar. He visibly calmed himself, and then continued. "We should have a vote to determine if your proposal is fair."  
  
"Perhaps in human meetings, Ohtar, you can get away with yelling 'unfair' and get away with it." Galadriel gave Ohtar an uncompromising look. "However, we do not operate that way here. If you had a problem with my terms, you should have said something before we began voting. Then it could have been changed. Now, there is nothing to do except deal with the consequences of our actions, or lack thereof."  
  
Ohtar gave her an angry look, but kept his mouth shut. Galadriel waited to continue until even the elves seemed restless. Finally, she gave her vote.  
  
"Elrond."  
  
Thranduil sprung from his seat and stalked towards Galadriel. "You must be crazy; do you know what you've done?" Galadriel only looked at him, and he was immediately silent.  
  
"Do NOT press me. I have made my decision." She turned to Elrond. "Will you be leaving immediately, or remaining with us for a few days?"  
  
"Truly, my lady Galadriel, it has been a long journey. I have no particular desire to begin traveling again."  
  
"Splendid. I expect to see you before you leave." The manner in which she spoke made Elrond think that this was more of a command then a request. She bowed slightly to Amroth, and then turned around to leave the men to fight over it. Even as she turned around, she could hear Thranduil and Ohtar begin to argue. Elrond's voice was absent from the arguing, however. :: I begin to think I was right about him, for all of his strange alliances, he has a good head on his shoulders.:: As she walked along the path, she became aware of someone behind her. :: What's this?::  
  
"Celebrían," she called, "Why you are hiding, is entirely beyond me. We both know I know you're there."  
  
She turned around to face Celebrían, who had materialized behind her. Celebrían grinned and linked arms with her mother. They continued walking along the path in the dappled sunlight for a short while, not saying a word. Finally, Celebrían broke the silence.  
  
"So, mother, how was the meeting?"  
  
Galadriel stopped walking and looked Celebrían in the eyes. "Perhaps you should be the one telling me, hmmm?"  
  
"Elrond looks well," Celebrían responded.  
  
Galadriel allowed a smile to show in her eyes. "How did I know that is why you were there? Don't you think it lucky for you, then, that he's remaining in Lórien for a few days?"  
  
In response, Celebrían only laughed. She and Galadriel continued down the path, leaving the men to sort out the mess.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Okay so, I have to admit.writing passages with more then, say, 3 people in them, is NOT my strong point. BUT, on the plus side, there is a POINT! Something resembling the plot can, in fact, be found ( Please let me know if you like or hate or even if you don't particularly care, but please drop me a line ( thank you!  
  
A/N Mebrireth-Hi! Thank you muchly for reviewing ( yay! Yes, the research. has made my head hurt! Yea I know the meeting is a little hasty, but I was afraid if it was too drawn out it would bog down the story and it's not the main point and it was a pain in the butt to write and I rewrote it a MILLION times but this is what I've ended up with *sigh* sorry my update took so long, I hope you didn't forget about me! *reginabean hands Mebrireth a box of cookies for her trouble* *grinz*  
  
Eirual-I swear it's going somewhere, honest!!! *hands Eirual a box of cookies for sticking with reginabean even with an apparent lack of plot* 


	4. Meeting in the Woods

**Chapter 4:  Meeting after an age**

        In the evening after the conference, Elrond wandered through Lothlorien's gardens to clear his head.  It hurt from arguing with hardheaded elves who thought they knew the best solution to everything.  He approached his favorite spot, a small grove that had a tiny brook running through it.  Elrond enjoyed sitting on the miniature wooden bridge which arched over the bubbling brook, and allowing the calming gurgle of the water to relax him and help him think.  He was caught unaware, however, by the presence of a lady, already taking advantage of the grove's peace and quiet.  Her back was towards him when he arrived at the grove.

        Startled, he said, "I'm sorry, lady, I did not realize there was anyone here.  I will leave."  The woman turned towards Elrond, as he moved to depart from the grove.  

        "Why Elrond," she said, "you do not wish to see me?"  I'm rather disappointed."  Elrond turned towards the lady with surprise evident in his eyes.  The woman who stood in front of him was almost as tall as him, only a head or so shorter.  Her presence, however, shined out from her, brighter then the full moon, which hung above them, lighting the grove.  Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.  Her soft, golden, coiled hair was swept back from her face, and hung loose to her waist.

        "Celebrían?"

        "Has it been so long you do not recognize me?"  She paused.  "Perhaps if I come closer, you will remember."  She glided towards Elrond, amusement reflected in her deep, gray eyes.  She stopped just inches away from Elrond.  "Do you remember me, now?" she asked, lightly placing the back of her hand to his cheek.

        "Celebrían," Elrond replied, his voice wavering slightly.  He grasped her hand, and lightly drew it off of his cheek and kissed it.  "I did not think you would want to see me."  He continued to hold her hand, his dark eyes glittering dangerously.

        "Where did you find such an incredible idea?  Of course I want to see you, I fear it has been an entire age since I saw you last."

        "I do not know what type of company I would be this evening, Celebrían.  I have much on my mind, and the solutions are not quick in coming."

        "Your presence is more than enough for company."  A smile shined in her eyes.  "Much can be accomplished, even in silence."

        Elrond stared at her for a long moment before speaking.  "Would you walk with me, then?"

        "I would be delighted," replied Celebrían.

        They took to a small path that wound around, following along the brook.  Fittingly, the path was just wide enough for two people to pass by, side by side.  Mellyrn closed in the path on the left, their golden branches hanging over the path and giving the elves a feeling of seclusion.  They walked in relative silence; the only sounds were the brook rushing over the rocks, and the soft swaying of the trees, created by a soft breeze that blew through the gardens.

        They stopped at a bend in the river, where the bank was long and cleared of shrubbery, and suitable for resting.  Without warning, Celebrían turned towards Elrond, encircled his waist with her arms, and drew him towards her.

        "It's not your fault, you know."  Elrond looked at her in confusion.

        "What?" he asked, defensively.

        "Gil-Galad's death—it isn't your fault."

        Elrond broke eye contact with her and looked beyond her, at the running brook.  A single, solitary, silvery tear slid down Elrond's cheek.  Celebrían raised her hand and brushed the tear away.  She slid her hand around to the back of his head and pressed his head down, close to hers, so that their noses almost touched.  Elrond had no choice but to gaze into her eyes.

        "It's not your fault," she repeated.  "And the fate of the One Ring is not your fault either.  Isuldur had his own agenda—and it was twisted by the ring.  You want to blame someone?  Blame Sauron—but do not blame Isuldur, and do not blame yourself.  It is not your fault, despite what others might say.  At least you tried to help, at least you were there."  Her voice was strong, but as she spoke these last words, it diminished.  She looked up at Elrond, as she ran her fingers through his hair.  Tears welled in her eyes.  "At least you were there," she repeated softly.  Elrond drew her closer, partially to comfort her, but mostly to comfort and support himself. 

"How did you know?" he asked softly.

"Because, Elrond, despite that I haven't seen you in an age, I know you better then anyone still alive on this Middle Earth—and I know what happened in that conference—the who, the what, the why.  I knew where your mind would be wandering this evening."

Elrond's face softened.  "You have always seemed to know my mind better than any, except perhaps Elros."  Silence rang between them for a moment.  "I wish he was here, he would know what to do.  Ah, the folly of it all."  Elrond pushed away from her then, and walked to the edge of the water, staring at the patterns of the moonlight as the brook's ripples distorted and warped the moonlight into strange and unique patterns on the water's surface.

Celebrían let him stand there for a moment before coming up behind him.  "Do you rue his decision?"

"More that I regret my own, I think—for I feel that I took the easy road.  But to choose man's folly—their mortality—I know not where Elros found that strength."

"I have found, Elrond, that each soul has their strength in a different place.  For, indeed, what boring creatures we should be if we were all strong and brave in exactly the same way?  Elros found a way that made him complete.  I don't think he could have dealt with the consequences of your choice, just as you cannot stand the consequences of being mortal.  If he were standing here in front of you now, I think he would tell you that he did not know where you found the strength to choose immortality."

Elrond did not respond to this right away, and so, they sat, illuminated by only the moonlight, in silence.  Elrond's eyes glistened with unsaid words.  Suddenly, he cleared his throat, and sighed, breaking the silence.  Celebrían looked at him expectantly.

"Would you come back to Imladris with me?" he asked.  Celebrían's head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise.  

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Why?" and pulled slightly away.

Elrond seemed hurt by her action, but did not comment.  Instead he paused to gather his thoughts.

"Because I need you.  Your voice, your mind, your ideas—Erestor is an amazing advisor, but I need someone who can read me—who will know when I need to eat, or sleep, or to give me a word—or a million words, for encouragement."  He paused.  "Someone to sit with me on a riverbank and not say a word:  just be there to sit with me."

Celebrían gazed at Elrond for an eternity, staring into his eyes, and it seemed as if she was searching his soul.  Finally, she spoke.

"I'm not a housewife, you know," she said.

"Luckily I chose to be one of the Eldar, not of mankind." Elrond's eyes twinkled, and his mouth twisted into a wry grin.  "I know the difference." 

Celebrían snickered.  "No, you most definitely are NOT a man.  I noticed that about you a long time ago."

Slowly, a true smile formed on Elrond's face.  "'Bría, you amaze me even more every time I see you."

"That's not saying much, considering how often you come and visit me."

"The same could be said of yourself."

"I think not!  You're the one who has been running all over Middle Earth playing with your friends—I didn't want to intrude."  Although Celebrían meant her words lightly, as she spoke the smile faded from Elrond's face.

"Unfortunately, some of my friends aren't here for me to run around with anymore."

Celebrían drew close to him, and held him, his head resting against her shoulder.

"I know, Elrond.  I cannot imagine how hard this is for you.  I feel their loss, but it is not nearly as great as yours."

There was silence for a long time after Celebrían spoke.

Elrond finally broke the silence.  "So will you come?"

"I need to think about it, Elrond.  Moving to Imladris carries certain implications and consequences, which must be discussed with my parents.  It has to be that way, or not at all."  Her tone lightened.  "Contrary to popular belief, I actually am responsible for things around here.  I don't just go wandering through the trees singing all day."

Elrond sat up, feigning affront at her comment.  "Do you still believe I think so little of you?  That I do not recall any of our earlier conversation?"

Celebrían smiled.  "Well, you know, _your_ kind can be hardheaded!"

"I'm sure that's how _you_ see it!"

They grinned at each other and then turned their gazes back to the river, and they watched it flow by them, gurgling and bubbling as it meandered by.  A hint of orange began to peak up over the horizon, but by the time the sun had made its way fully into view, the pair had fallen fast asleep, comforted in each other's arms.

Hey all…many apologies for not having updated in…well…however dang long it has been…EEK I feel so bad…it's even worse because this chapter has been sitting here, just waiting for the "ok" to be published….it was written way long ago…anywho…I hope peeps like it and write me many many reviews!!!!! Chocolate chip cookie to everybody…

reginabean


End file.
